


comfort in the dark

by aliensandcryptids



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hank and Connor are good boyfriends, M/M, Nightmares, Poly, do not repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensandcryptids/pseuds/aliensandcryptids
Summary: Gavin wakes up from a nightmare and has trouble getting back to sleep. Luckily his two boyfriends are here to help him
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	comfort in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Ayye I finally decided to stop being lazy and post somethin. Been thinking about this for a while.

Gavin had bolted up in the bed panting and sweating, feeling almost sick to his stomach. It wasn't the first time that he had nightmares before and it wasn't the first time that he felt like he might have a panic attack. He looked over at the clock next to his bed. 3:00am. He groaned and rubbed his hands down his face. Once he had woken up from nightmares it was usually hard to get back to sleep.

"Gav?"

Gavin turned over to see Hank staring at him in the dark. He was propped up on his elbow and he had a worried expression fixed on his face.

"What's wrong?" He said rubbing his hand down Gavin's back in effort to sooth him.

Gavin sighed and laid back down "It's nothing. Go to sleep"

But Hank wasn't giving in so easily. He grabbed Gavin's hand and pulled it to his lips planting a soft kiss to his knuckles "It isn't just nothing. I know something is wrong"

Gavin knew that he could probably just keep trying to convince Hank it was really nothing. That he was fine and nothing was wrong. But he also knew that Hank was a stubborn man and wouldn't drop the subject. 

"Really, Hank I'm fi-"

But before Gavin could get the words out he felt something wrapping around his waist from behind. He turned and saw the familiar light of an LED shinning in the darkness. Connor.

"Gav,baby what's wrong"? Connor's voice sounded so tired for an android who didn't need to sleep. 

" I already said I'm fine " Gavin huffed out. 

But Connor was about as stubborn as Hank was when it came to Gavin's safety and he knew that Connor wouldn't drop the subject either.

"Gavin. You're stress levels are 40% and rising and you're clearly sweating. Something HAS to be wrong"

Gavin gave him a tiny smirk followed by a sigh. Before he would have found it irritating or even downright annoying that the android was scanning him. But now it brought him comfort to know that he cared so much about him.

"I had a nightmare" he said. The words coming out quick and jumbled.

"Oh" Hank said simply as he rubbed his thumb against the section between Gavin's collarbone and his shoulder "What was it about? You can tell us"

Gavin looked over at Connor who simply gave him a nod as his LED spun from red to yellow.

"I was in a snowstorm. I was being pelted by snow and I tried calling out for you guys but..." Gavin bit his lip as he felt tears prick at his eyes.

"But?" Hank repeated.

"But you both said that you didn't want me anymore. That you were gonna leave me"

Gavin wiped the tears away as they finally rolled down his cheek. 

He heard Hank sigh followed by a "Come here, honey" as he outstretched his arms. Gavin immediately fell into Hank's embrace while Connor rubbed his back.

"We would never leave you alone" Connor said kissing Gavin temple, "What could have made you think otherwise?"

Gavin shrugged "You two just seemed happier together before I came along. I just feel like I get in the way of that" 

"Honey that's not true" Hank said rubbing Gavin's back while rocking him in his arms "Sure we were happy together before but we're also happy with you"

"We love you Gav" Connor said leaning down and softly kissing Gavin's lips. And Gavin started to feel all the fear and anxiety from his nightmare wash away. Replaced with a feeling of so much love and affection. 

Gavin smiled "I love you guys too"

"Let's get some rest" Hank said "Tomorrow's shift is gonna be a bitch" 

Gavin lied down and felt both Connor and Hank wrap an arm around his waist. Gavin felt loved and appreciated. He felt happy and content. And it was a feeling that he never wanted to let go of.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed the soft boys being soft and in love OT3!! If you want to yell at me my Twitter is @letsgodeviants. Also you can yell at me in the comments.


End file.
